Second Thoughts
by truetwilighter13
Summary: What if Edward didn't leave Bella? What if she convinced him not to go? First fanfic ever! Please read and review! Takes place right after Edward is about to leave Bella in New Moon.


Disclaimer: I don't own twilight! So please i don't sue me!

"No. No. NO!" I yelled. I stared at him some more. I couldn't think of what to say, I was scared, sad, angry, furious. Was this really _my_ Edward? Was he really leaving me? Was I really this naïve? How could I not see this coming? I always knew that I was too ordinary for him. I wasn't good for him. He must have seen the pain etched in my face because for the first time since he told me what was going to happen I saw emotion. His face looked sad.

I took my chance, "Edward, please tell me why you're leaving me. If it's because you don't love me or…or…" I trailed off. I could even finish what I was going to say. "Bella, I never said I didn't love you- "But then what is it?" I was getting angry now. "If it's about the whole thing with Jasper… Edward that was nothing! You can't blame yourself for everything!" "Bella it is something-!" "NO. It's not!" I shot back. I was happy I found my voice.

"You can't possibly think that you're doing this _because _you love me!" "Edward Don't you understand that this is going to crush me? I'm not going to just _move on_." Edward just stood there. But something changed. His topaz eyes were not sold anymore they were liquid again. _Yes. _"Bella I-." I couldn't look at him. Hot tears were rolling down my cheeks. Stupid emotions! I needed to see him. What if he left me right now? I furiously wiped them away, but still didn't look him in the face. "Bella, look at me." He cupped my chin in his hands and pulled it towards him. I was forced to look at him now. I did. He looked miserable. Hiss expression was so painful. I had caused the pain in his Greek god-like features. "Bella please…I don't want to…" he trailed off. I just stood there. "I love you." "Then why are you leaving me Edward? Oh wait- I forgot you don't love me in that sense." I know that was low. I used his own words against him, but he disserved it. I was mad and he had caused this. "Bella! Don't you EVER think that I don't love- "WHAT? THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME? YOU TOLD ME TO MY FACE NOT TOO LONG AGO, EDWARD! MAKE UP YOUR MIND!" I was so angry. What's wrong with him? He says he loves me one minute then says he doesn't. "Bella stop!" Edward was angry. He was never angry at me. I was scared. What if he left because I made him angry?

"NO! I WILL NOT STOP! YOU LIED TO ME! YOU PROMISSED ME THAT YOU WOULD NEVER LEAVE ME, EDWARD!" I yelled. "You p-p-promised." My voice cracked the waterworks started again and my knees gave away. I collapsed. I was still sobbing. Then I felt two cold hands pull me up on my feet. Threw my tears I saw Edward's torn face. He finally spoke up. "Bella I can't stay. I'm not good for you. You're always in danger when I'm around." "No, I'm not! You're the one who saved me from Tyler's van. If it wasn't for you I would've been dead, Edward, dead!" "Bella don't joke about that!" "Oh and why not? Why shouldn't I talk about me being dead Edward? Why would you even care if I--" "BELLA!" Edward yelled. I stood there and just stared at him. "This wasn't supposed to take this long…" He was talking to himself. "Oh, so you have somewhere to go? Fine then Edward break up with me! That's okay I'm sure I'll move on. After all I _am_ just human." My voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"Bella, honest question, do you really want me to stay?" I threw my hands up in the air in an exasperated way.

"Bingo!"

"I'm serious, Bella."

"And I'm not?" Is he really going to reconsider?

"Fine." He replied simply.

"What, fine?"

"Fine, I'll stay."

I just ogled at him. Was he serious? Did my ranting actually work? Wait. What if he meant he'll stay but not be my boyfriend anymore? Oh no. I was panicking again.

"I…er…um…when…Define _stay._" I said. He looked at me. He was slightly bewildered yet there was another expression…amusement? "By stay I mean I'll stay. As in I'll still be your boyfriend." "If this is out of pity, I don't want you to stay." I replied. I was hoping against hope that he wanted to because he loved me. "I'm not staying because I don't want to Bella. I'm staying because I love you." "But you said you di-." "I lied." I'm sorry." He apologized. "You lied?" I thought for a moment before talking again.

"So you still love me?"

"Yes"

"You're still staying with me?"

"Yes."

"Good" I replied.

"Good ?" he asked

"Yes, good."

"Edward," I began. "Sit down." He obeyed but looked confused. I started pacing. "May I ask why on Earth were you going to leave me _because_ you love me? Don't talk. That decision of yours made absolute no sense. Ah-ee-i-shut up! I'm not done." Edward tried to talk. "AND ONE MORE THING, HOW DARE YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT AND THINK IT WAS FOR MY _OWN GOOD_?" I screamed. Edward looked frightened. How ironic. He was the vampire and was scared of a defenseless human. "DON'T YOU EVER DARE PLAN ON LEAVING ME _BECAUSE _YOU LOVE ME." I was cooled down now.

"And I thought you were the smart one. Stupid-shiny-Volvo-driving vampire!" Just as I said that Edward stood up and kissed me. The kiss was beyond description. It was like he was 

trying to say how sorry he was into that kiss, but just like all kisses this one was short. He pulled away. Instead of usually chuckling when he did he just stared at me. I started back. I had just realized that my hands were at my side. Had I not moved them at all when he kissed me? "Bella, may I talk now?" I just nodded I was too stunned of what had just happened. Had I really just stood there and not responded to his kiss? But when I think back to it I remember me kissing him back--.

"Bella I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know how to make you forgive me. I'll make it up to you. I promise. I will never leave you, well only if you don't love me anymore then yes it would make sense to let you go—" "Edward—" I placed a finger on his lips to quiet him down. "you don't need to make it up to me, and man are you stupid! I'm not going to love anyone else as much as I love you Edward. Get that in your brain!" I said. "Bella? Are you still angry with me?" I thought about it for a moment before replying. "Yes. But at the same time no. I'm angry because you're so stupid! You actually thought that you were doing some good be leaving me? Unbelievable! I'm not angry because you tend to dazzle me at times!" Edward looked into my eyes as if trying to see if I was fibbing. I guess he was satisfied because then he kissed me. And I kissed him back savoring every moment of it. When we broke apart we were both gasping for breath.

"I love you Bella" "I love you too stupid-shiny-Volvo-driving-vampire." He smiled. O was glad that he did I smiled back but then remembered that I was angry with him and quickly turned my smile into a scowl. Edward shook his head and pecked me on the nose making me giggle. Maybe the whole being-mad-to thing could wait after all Edward _was_ dazzling me.

Hey you guys!! I love reviews and this is my first fanfic so please tell me if you like it or not. Also i was debating weather i should go on or leave it as it is. Let em know!! If you review i'll let Edward kiss you!


End file.
